1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an internal antenna operable at a plurality of bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, as the technique related to high-speed communication is advancing, mobile terminals are able to transmit an receive high capacity data beyond the capability of voice communication, and accordingly, the frequency bands at which antennas employed in mobile terminals are also increasing.
To this end, an antenna mounting space of mobile terminals must be necessarily increased, which, however, runs counter to the trend that mobile terminals are becoming more compact and thinner. Thus, a structure for a antenna that is capable of satisfying desired antenna performance within a limited mounting space while implementing an antenna performance allowing antenna to be operated in a plurality of bands is required.